Tenshi to Akuma - Saigo
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Após Naruto morrer no meio da Guerra, como ficaram os outros?O que poderá acontecer com a Terra agora?Continuação de Tenshi to Akuma - Senso. Fic feita em parceria com Hatake Hitomi.


Kakashi olhou Naruto desaparecer e suspirou. Olhou Itachi.

- Bom... Vocês ganharam, vou retirar-me desta guerra. Eu e o meu exército.

- Espere Kakashi. - disse Itachi olhando para seu exército - Também iremos nos retirar, não tem o porque dessa guerra continuar... - se dirigiu até Sasuke - Vamos Otouto, esta guerra está empatada. - tentou puxar Sasuke para junto de si, mas este recusava-se a se levantar, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer a seu loiro, e tudo isso por culpa de Itachi e Kakashi.

- Hey, Itachi... Eu não quero mais guerras. São fúteis, não trazem nem paz nem felicidade. Não trazem nada de construtivo. Só destruição. Vamos fundir os reinos. - disse Deus, abraçando Sasuke.

- Fundir os reinos? - pensou um pouco na proposta - Mas, o que iríamos ganhar com isso? Precisamos de almas, e vocês não nos deixam pega-las.

- Eu sou Deus, eu cuido de tudo.

- Bem... - olhou para Madara que veio em sua direção fazendo que sim com a cabeça - Aceito essa proposta, mas gostaria que fizesse uma coisa apenas. Traga todos os meus que morreram nessa guerra e um pouco antes dela, os seus também se assim quiser.

- Há algo que é preciso eu esclarecer. Vocês serão anjos. Nunca mais haverá demónios. Está bom assim? - disse, olhando-os.

- Kakashi... - disse Itachi caminhando até Kami - Eles são demônios, eu... Bem, eu sou um anjo como você. Só não tenho as mesmas fraquezas que vocês.

- Por mim tudo bem Kakashi. - disse Madara andando até o grisalho - Desde que eu tenha o meu Sai de volta, não ligo pro que eu sou.

- Estamos acordados, então. - puxou o moreno para si e acariciou-lhe a cintura. - Trago também o Fugaku?

- Não. Este está muito bem onde está. - nunca gostou muito do pai, e após descobrir a traição dele para com sua mãe, gostou menos ainda. - E acho que o Minato também não gostaria desse retorno, não é mesmo?

Assentiu com a cabeça e beijou o diabo.

Este retribuiu ao beijo com luxuria, a muito que queria um beijo dado de bom grado pelo grisalho. Agarrou forte as roupas deste, mas não quis se aprofundar muito mais, sabia o que Neji sentia por si, e não queria magoá-lo mais do que já havia magoado.

Minutos depois, Kami caiu no chão, desmaiado. Várias almas apareceram. Eram muitas, imensas. Eram todos anjos bonitos. Sai estava entre elas.

Madara correu para abraçar seu amado. Estava imensamente feliz por tê-lo de volta a seus braços. Itachi que acabou se ajoelhando assim que Kakashi caiu, sorriu ao ver seu pequeno Otouto correr e abraçar Naruto. Estava feliz por todos, e ficou mais ainda ao ver um certo morreno ir de encontro a Neji. Sabia que Iruka gostava dele, afinal, viu isso quando matou-o. Ficou um pouco triste, pelo jeito ficaria sozinho. Mas não ligava, queria apenas ter paz.

- N-Neji-kun... - disse o anjo de pele muito morena, recém-ressuscitado por Kakashi.

- Que bom que está de volta Iruka-san. - abraçou o maior - Fico muito feliz de saber que voltou também.

- Pois, eu também estou feliz... - acariciou os cabelos castanhos de Neji. - Aishiteru, Neji-kun.

- Nani? - se espantou com a declaração do moreno, olhou para Itachi, que olhava para eles. Este sorria. Acabou sorrindo também, pois viu que sua paixão por Itachi era apenas carnal, ja que ele havia sido seu primeiro.

- É verdade... Só que eu sou... Bem... Só queria que soubesses.

- infelizmente não posso lhe dizer o mesmo, mas... Você pode me fazer amá-lo, se quiser é claro. - sorriu fraco.

- Posso? - os olhos negros de Iruka brilharam e este beijou Neji com imenso desejo e amor.

Neji correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo toda a intensidade dos sentimentos do maior para consigo. Faria de tudo para amá-lo, e quem sabe já estaria começando a tal.

Kakashi ainda estava caído no chão. Demoraria a recompor-se. Não era fácil reviver tantas almas ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke não conseguia parar de beijar aqueles lábios deliciosos do Uzumaki. Pegava em todo aquele corpo angelical. Estava demasiado feliz. Seu anjo estava de volta, e pelo visto, tudo seria uma só coisa. Céu e inferno não mais existiriam. Seriam um só.

- Sasu-chan... - Naruto acompanhava o beijo. Tinha saudades de tudo aquilo. Beijos, carícias... Também pegava o corpo do anjinho moreno.

Itachi se voltou para Kami, que pelo visto acordava aos poucos e sentava-se. Apoiou ele em seus braços, mas logo viu Minato se aproximar. Pelo visto teria que largar o maior antes do que desejava, já que Kakashi era seu objeto de desejo e luxuria a muito tempo.

- Hm... Parece que estão todos bem... - disse o grisalho, apoiando-se em Itachi.

- Hai. Todos voltaram e estão bens... - sorriu ao maior e se levantou, entregando este a Minato - Vou indo, tenho mais o que fazer agora que meu reino não é mais meu, se é que me entendem. - com um olhar triste, deu as costas aos dois e saiu de perto. Como sempre, havia ficado sozinho, sem o amor de seu pequeno Otouto, sem o amor de Neji, sem nada, absolutamente nada.

- Espera, Itachi. - pegou-lhe o braço e puxou-o. - Acho que vamos morar todos lá em cima ou aqui mesmo. O que tu achas?

- Acho melhor morarmos aqui na Terra mesmo, assim poderíamos melhor proteger os humanos caso algo ou alguém venha a interferir na vida deles. - largou do agarre - Mais alguma coisa?

- Aff, bruto e antipático como sempre. - Kakashi virou costas e voltou-se para Minato.

- Posso saber porque me chama assim? Não tenho nada para fazer aqui, muito menos alguém para comemorar. Não vou ficar "segurando vela" de vários casaizinhos.

- E de quem será a culpa, Satã?

- Culpa? Posso saber do que eu tenho culpa? Só quis ajudar quando concordei com isso. Meu namorado está entregue aos braços de outro, meu Otouto eu nunca tive chances. Posso saber que culpa tenho eu?

- Tu nunca amaste ninguém. Amor é para fracos, não é? - sorriu de troça.

- Nessa você me pegou Kakashi. Estava errado quando disse essas palavras, Já amei, e ainda amo. Mas sei que não posso tê-lo.

- Pois. Mas agora o Neji está com o Iruka, não tens hipóteses.

- E quem disse que eu amava-o? Não é dele que estava falando.

- Ah, mas pronto. Não acredito que esse alguém te ame.

- Também não acredito, já que ele está com outra pessoa. - lançou um olhar maquiavélico em cima de Minato.

- Talvez se pedires com jeitinho possas ficar com ele... - Kakashi deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Minato, será que me concederia ficar com o seu amado Kami? - sorriu e se voltou a Kakashi - Por acaso não achou que eu estava falando dele, não é mesmo? Apesar de que, ele também é uma delicia de tentação.

O grisalho colocou a língua de fora e tossiu.

- Acho que vou ver como está o Narutinho. - e pirou-se. - "Ele quer ficar comigo? Pelo menos já não cheira a enxofre."

Itachi se aproximou sorrateiramente de Minato, enquanto com uma mão, puxava Kakashi para perto de si.

- Não disse que podia sair. Quero uma resposta, e quero agora. Posso ter você e a seu amante, Minato? - lambeu os lábios, desejoso em beijar aquelas duas bocas tentadoras, e claro, fazer muito mais com eles.

- Nunca gostei de ti, não vejo o porquê de gostar agora. E larga o meu amado já.

- Viu o que eu falei Kakashi. Ele não gosta de mim, e por esse fato, nunca ira me deixar ficar com você. Tem algum motivo para eu ficar ainda aqui? - perguntou a Kami.

- Oh... - o grisalho beijou Itachi e apalpou-o. Minato semi-cerrou os olhos e saiu dali, indo para perto de Sasuke e Naruto.

Itachi correspondeu ao beijo com paixão, não queria ter que admitir aquilo daquela forma, mas desde o primeiro momento em que pusera os olhos nele, se apaixonara por Kakashi. Mas por outro lado, não queria atrapalhar o relacionamento de ninguém, afinal, Kakashi estava com Minato, e sabia que o loiro amava e muito seu superior.

- Hmm... - o grisalho abriu as suas enormes asas negras e levantou vôo, elevando-se rapidamente nos céus, em direção ao paraíso lá em cima. Logo, logo chegaram.

Itachi se viu diante da cama de Kakashi. Imaginou-se ali deitado, com o maior sobre si, quase gozou somente com o pensamento. tinha muita sorte de o maior gostar de si, ou ao menos achava isso. Só pensava no que aconteceria com Minato.

- Não penses nisso agora. - disse Kakashi, lendo os pensamentos de Itachi.

- Gomenasai derisha. - sorriu - Posso saber o que pretende fazer comigo nessa enorme cama? - olhou inocente para o maior.

- Já deves saber, não é mesmo? - ficou todo nu e jogou-se na cama, esperando pela outra delícia.

- Não sei não, afinal, quem me trouxe aqui foi você. - falou sensualmente enquanto tirava toda sua roupa com um único pensamento. Engatinhou em direção ao maior, e assim que seus corpos estavam colados, sussurro no ouvido deste - Só tem uma coisinha... Quem será o Uke? Porque até onde eu saiba, nós dois somos Semes.

- Quem é que será o uke, hein? - ficou por cima do menor e esfregou um dedo na entradinha virgem deste.

- Posso até ser eu, mas depois quero experimentar esse seu rabinho apetitoso. - disse esfregando sua entrada no dedo do maior, fazendo assim, este se enterrar um pouco - E não pense que será meu primeiro tá. Posso ser Seme, mas já fui Uke de uma pessoa antes. - sorriu safado, dando um leve gemido em seguida.

O homem gargalhou.

- Está bem, mas esta entradinha aqui é virgem. - sorriu de canto.

- Terei o maior prazer em fazê-la não ser mais. - sorriu de canto e se jogou e direção ao maior, fazendo este cair sobre a cama e ficando sobre ele - Agora posso fazer o que sempre quis... - se levantando um pouco, sentou com tudo sobre o membro já ereto de Kakashi - Hmmm... Como sempre imaginei... Grande e deliciosamente grosso.

- Eu referia-me a ti, Itachi. Eu não sou virgem há não sei quantos anos. Agora a tua entradinha é tão apertadinha como quando eras virgem. - esclareceu o grisalho.

- E quem disse que não estava falando de mim? Interprete como desejar, meu Kami. - disse já se elevando e sentando novamente com tudo naquele pau grosso - A tua pode muito bem voltar a ficar como nova. - sorriu safadamente.

- Hmmm... Entradinha mesmo apertadinha e gostosa... - gemeu Deus, deliciado.

- Vou te mostrar como ela pode ficar mais apertadinha ainda. - com os poderes que já tinha e os novos, fez sua entrada ficar mais apertada ainda, sentindo assim um prazer enorme cortar seu corpo.

- Opa... - o maior começou a estocar com muita força e rapidez, deliciado.

- Hmm... Isso mesmo Kakashi... Com mais força ainda... Ahhhhh... - passava as mãos por todo o corpo do maior, e se erguendo um pouco, pode sentir ele meter com mais avidez ainda. Apesar de estar por cima, quem comandava mesmo era o grisalho.

- Ahhhhh... Hmmmm... Tachinho... - deu vários tapas no bumbum do uke, mordeu-lhe o pescoço e fodeu-o com mais força.

Itachi gemia insanamente, amava apanhar enquanto era fodido com força. Enlouquecia a cada estocada mais forte do maior. Ergueu um pouco mais a bunda para poder receber mais e mais tapas daquele que deixava-o louco de tesão.

- Que tal é a punição divina? - perguntou Kami, gemendo no ouvido de Itachi, enquanto o comia com mais e mais vontade.

- É... Hmmm... Uma delicia Kashi... Ahhhh... - olhou safadamente para o maior - Me dê muito mais dessa punição divina Kashi, me dê muito mais.

- Tipo o quê, safado? - beijou-o.

- Faça o que bem quiser com meu corpo... Ele é inteiro seu. - retribuiu ao beijo com vontade, gemendo ao meio deste.

Então o Hatake fez imensas torturas gostosas.

- Está bom assim? - apertou mais o bumbum do menor.

- Ha-hai... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... - gritava cada vez mais alto, aquilo estava muito insano, não suportaria por muito mais tempo.

- Vou gozar, gostoso... - apertou os mamilinhos rosados do moreno e enterrou-se mais e mais, gozando intensamente. - Ahhhh... Hmmmmmm!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kashiiiiii... - não suportou sentir aquele gozo quente e seu interior e também gozou intensamente, melando todo o peito do Hatake.

- Oh, olha só isto, Tachi... - passou a mão no gozo que tinha no peito e lambeu-a.

- Safado. - riu - Vou te fazer lamber muito isso daqui pra frente. - beijou o maior sentindo assim seu próprio gosto.

- Tenho que dar um jeito no Mi-chan.

- Hai. Mas acha que vai conseguir? Ele não parece muito bem disposto a me aceitar com vocês.

- Acho que sim... - deu um beijo em Itachi. - Vamos todos ser felizes, sim?

- Hai. - sorriu como a muito não sorria, pelo visto teria uma chance de ser feliz.

Kakashi foi estruturando o céu para todos poderem viver ali. Tornou-o semelhante à Terra. Minato finalmente aceitou Itachi com eles.

- Pois é Kakashi, você finalmente conseguiu o que queria não é mesmo. - disse Minato enquanto assediava Itachi pegando na bunda dele - E pelo visto, você fez uma ótima escolha. - riu puxando o moreno para um beijo sôfrego.

- Eu sei que tenho bom gosto. - os três estavam na cama divina, Tinham acabado de transar por longas horas. - Mas que transa maravilhosa.

- E tem como não ser com vocês dois? - disse Itachi - Vou acabar ficando sem andar por um mês por culpa de vocês dois. - gargalhou.

- Pois é Tachi, ninguém mandou querer ficar com nós dois, agora aguenta.

- Oh, que lindos que eles são... - o grisalho deitou-se por cima de ambos e beijou-os.

Os três ficaram naquela cama se amando durante quase toda a eternidade...

-x-

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram a viver no planeta. Arranjaram uma casa bonita e ficaram por lá.

Naquela noite, ambos preparavam-se para celebrar como faziam sempre. Já nus, deitaram-se na cama aos beijos.

- Hmmm... Sasu-chan...

- Nossa meu Naru, já está desse jeito... - sorriu travesso - Quero ver você gritando meu nome daqui a pouco, meu amor. - disse já indo pra cima do amante e beijando-o com luxuria.

- Safado... - esfregava o seu membro duro no igualmente duro do namorado. - Hmm... Vou gozar bem gostoso para o meu anjinho...

- Anjinho né... Vou te mostrar o meu lado demônio que ainda ficou daqui a pouco. - olhou sensualmente para o loirinho fazendo seus olhos ficarem vermelhos - Vou fazer você gozar mais que gostoso... - subindo em cima de Naruto, meteu seu pau nele de uma só vez.

- Ahhhh... Assim mesmo... - arqueou o corpinho angelical e abriu-se para receber mais daquele pau gostoso.

- Isso meu Naru-chan, geme bem gostoso pra mim. - segurou firme na cintura do loiro para poder estocar com mais vontade. Seu pau entrava e saia rapidamente, do jeito que eram acostumados e gostavam.

- Meu demoniozinho... Fode bem essa entradinha rosada, vai... - Naruto jogava-se de encontro ao membro do seme.

- Hmmm... Amo quando fala desse jeito meu anjinho. Você me deixa com mais tesão ainda sabia. - e fez como foi ordenado, porque um simples pedido de seu anjo, era como uma ordem para si. Estocava cada vez com mais força, gemendo alto e ouvindo seu loirinho também gemer.

Abriu bem as pernas e o bumbum, para que Sasuke acedesse com mais facilidade ao seu buraquinho divino.

- Hmm... Hmmmm... - gemia, extasiado, a cada estocada profunda do seu namorado. O seu interior contraía-se, com a intenção de levar o moreno à insanidade.

- Naru-chan... Ahhhh... Hmmmm... Não faz isso, vai me fazer enlouquecer, meu anjinho pervo. - seu pau era cada vez mais comprimido por aquele interior delicioso, sentia como se toda sua porra fosse ser sugada de dentro de seu corpo a qualquer momento.

- Ahhh... Vou gozar bem gostoso, amor... - mordeu a orelha do Uchiha e comprimiu-se mais. - Que tal isto, hein?

- AHhhhhhhhh... Naru-chan... - não conseguiu reprimir mais a vontade, e acabou por gozar intensamente naquele interior que ainda se contraia, fazendo assim toda sua porra sair e melar os dois.

- Hmmm... Que delicinha de leite... Ahhhhh... - gozou também, melando ainda mais os dois corpos. - Sasuuuuu...

- Nossa meu anjo, dessa vez você se superou. - disse deitando ao lado do namorado e abraçando-o - Nunca havia feito isso antes... Bem que podia, não é mesmo. - sorriu safado.

- Oh, Sasu-chan... Foi uma transa bem gostosa... - beijou o namorado e aninhou-se neste. - Aishiteru.

- Ai shiterumo. - ficou ali, quietinho, fazendo carinho nos fios loiros do seu anjo.

_Saigo ni!_


End file.
